wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Keli'dan the Breaker (tactics)
Keli'dan the Breaker, the Fel Orc jailer of Magtheridon, is the final boss in Blood Furnace wing of Hellfire Citadel. Map Location Note: Keli'dan no longer drops the key to the Shattered Halls. The quest to make the key starts in Shadowmoon Valley by killing Smith Gorlunk who is located on the Ata'mal Terrace of the Black Temple. He will drop a mold which starts the quest line to obtain the key. Strategy The Keli'dan encounter is composed of two phases. With a Priest or Paladin (for Prayer of Shadow Protection/Shadow Resistance Aura and Dispel Magic/Cleanse) and a skilled tank, the battle is trivial. Shadow resistance will help in this fight but is not necessary. First, Keli'dan's five Warlock companions must be killed. Individually, they are not very strong; if the party can crowd control two or three of them, so much the better for surviving the encounter. If there isn't any (or much) crowd control, have the tank pull the 4 or 5 loose warlocks around the corner into the room the party just came in from. The warlocks will all clump up in the doorway and begin casting on the puller, making them easy to AoE. Be sure to have the tank stationed near the door for when Keli'dan aggroes. The warlocks will cast Shadow Bolts causing approximately 1000 shadow damage. They also will cast Mark of Shadow (magic debuff,all shadow magic taken is increased by 1100, lasts 2min.) It has a short casting time, so, if possible, remove the debuff immediately. Try not to let the warlocks all gang up on one character if you can't dispel their debuff, or that character is dead if he or she gets hit with a few bolts with the debuff active. If your party has no magic dispelling ability, keep the last warlock sheeped or otherwise crowd-controlled while waiting for the debuff to expire. Don't fight the boss with any debuffs active if you can avoid it. Once the last warlock is dead, Keli'dan come for the party. He casts Shadowbolt Volley, deals 2000 damage to all enemies within 35 yards, but the Shadowbolts do not hit those behind the caster. So, have the tank face him away from the rest of the group. Keli'dan will also occasionally yell, "Closer! Come closer! And burn!" and will stand in place, immune to all damage for a few secs, then suddenly blasting away with Burning Nova, deals AoE fire damage to anyone in a surprisingly large radius. The tank and any melee DPS should run away from him (run, don't back up) when he begins his yell and they will be able avoid this damage completely. However, if no-one is in the radius of Burning Nova, he will still cast Shadowbolt Volley at everyone. Also, one priest is enough to kill Keli'dan after the warlocks are dead. Priest can just run around in circles, dispel the corruption and toss in a Shadow Word : Pain whenever he is able to. This was tested with a level 63 shadow priest and it worked all ok. He is easy to kite. The AoE spell gives the priest enough time to leg it easily. There are small glowing marks around on the ground if you step on over them it gives you a atck +30% attack speed and increaseing spell casting by 30% catsers should grab this it also gives something else but i cant rember so if you keep your tank near one of the spots he and the rogue/fury warriors/enhanchment sham/hunters can grab it and make the fight much faster this is very use full in heroic mode Heroic Mode Keli'dan will pull every player toward him before he begins Burning Nova, making it much harder to avoid the AoE. If you stand near him you won't get pulled in, giving you more time to run away. This tactic of course still leaves the fight rather tricky for hunters. Background After Keli'dan dies, he wishes the players good luck with Magtheridon. Note It is possible to reset him, just run up the ramp and wait for him to yell "Closer! Come closer! And burn!", after he does his AoE he will run back, and reset. It is possible to acquire a "debuff" called "Rage of Magtheridon" during this fight by stepping into one of the bright blue lights streaming up from the ground. The effects are "Melee Attack Speed increased by 30%, Ranged attack speed increased by 30%, Spell casting time decreased by 30%" It lasts for 30 seconds and appears as a debuff and cannot be removed. The light will vanish when it gives the debuff, but there are more than five of them around, so everyone can start with one to expedite the slaughter of the Channelers. (Screenshot of the buff+Description) Quotes Aggro You mustn't let him loose! Aggro Ignorant whelps! Aggro You fools, he'll kill us all! Spell Closer... Come closer... And burn! Killing A Player Just as you deserve. Killing A Player Your friends, will soon be joining you. Death Good luck... You'll need it. Loot Normal Heroic External Links *AmpWoW Category:Fel Orcs Category:Bosses Category:Fel Horde Category:Instance:Blood Furnace